Beautiful Reflection
by Caged Sparkle Black
Summary: No. He decided that he would eventually move on. Yet he had decided that years ago and his heart hadn’t listened then and it had less of a chance to listen now. Christian Cage, Lita, Edge, Matt, HHH. One Shot Song Fic. Lyrics are used without permission.


_**Beautiful Reflection  
**_by Caged Sparkle

* * *

Summary: One Shot Song Fic. Christian Cage. Lita. Extremely brief cameos by Edge, Matt, HHH.

Disclaimer: The lyrics for Beautiful are used without permission. Nick Lachey Andreas Carlsson, Anders Bagge, Peer Astram and/or Jive/Zomba Records own the rights. Which means the fanfiction writer Caged Sparkle, me, does not.

Furthermore, I do not own the WWE, TNA, and/or Christian Cage/William Jason Reso and/or Lita/Amy Christine Dumas, etcetera etcetera.

A/N: The Matt-Amy-Adam issue as well as the Matt-Lita-Edge one will be touched upon. Any opinion expressed in this fic is purely fiction since I personally did not have an opinion on the matter, other than the WWE writers making a storyline out of their wrestler's personal lives was tactless and seemly unprofessional.

* * *

_I see  
__You're looking for yourself tonight_

Jason Reso rested his tattoo clad shoulder against the door frame of his personal locker room as he observed one of his best friends. He was proud of her yet disappointed too. The sentiment confused him. He was proud that she had removed herself from a company that lacked morals and from a relationship that should have never began. Everyone and the people around them that were involved in the love triangle never completely recovered, which was sad.

Adam and Matt had been the best of friends. Jeff and Adam were too. Jeff, had some how successfully survived the ordeal without taking a side. Jason only wished that he could say the same thing. He himself were friends with them all though he had agreed with Matt and disagreed with Adam and taken Amy's side.

_And I know  
__You're gonna sell your soul under the lights_

He was disappointed that her decision to join him in the opposition meant that she would never again receive gold. She would be nothing but eye candy. Truthfully that was what she had been with her previous employer but the potential to be women's champion had always been there. Yet down here the women's division was weak and their championship was nonexistent.

_I hear  
__The emptiness that echoes in your cries_

He knew that her decision was not rushed or impulsive. She had fought the decision for a better part of the past year and only decided to make the choice when she was informed that 'their' fans wanted her to be Adam's valet and nothing more. Everyone including himself and more importantly Amy knew that the WWE fans want what the McMahons want them to want.

His heart had been damaged along time ago by his first wife, Holly, his second, Diana, and his unrequited love for the woman whom haunted his mind during the day and dreams by night, Amy. However, the pieces that had healed halfheartedly broke over and over when she would cry at the dead of night when she thought he would not hear her down the hall in one of his many guest rooms.

_Someday  
__I pray that you finally realize  
__You're beautiful  
__That's all I can say_

As shocking as it would be for thousands of people, she did not believe herself to be beautiful. She thought of herself as a punk and just vaguely attractive.He had lost count how many times he had to reassure her that she look beautiful no matter what she or other people had or would think of her.

_Unforgettable  
__I'm caught in every way  
__Don't ever let the mirror tell you lies  
__  
Just look at your reflection through my eyes  
__You're beautiful_

Depending on the day and her mood, he would either find her in front of a mirror or avoiding one. She had confided in him long ago that she felt that all mirrors should be broke and cursed the man that had invented the mirror several times a day.

She saw her sensitive alabaster skin as a curse on sunny days and a nuisance on cloudy ones. Her brown eyes mundane. Her lips too small. Her hips too big. Her thighs huge. Her mid-drift not chiseled enough. Her feet overly big. Her hair predictable. Her height a vertical challenge. Her tattoos had become an annoyance because of people's taboo perspectives.

_It seems  
__You always keep one foot outside the door_

She had enough money to buy her a house or even two in the Orlando area yet she took him up on his offer to stay with him when she had a show or an appearance to make. She had not sold her condo in Atlanta nor her house in Sanford, North Carolina so she could up and decide that she no longer wanted to accept his hospitality, which terrified him. They had not had much correspondence after he left the other company, other than a phone call once every two or three weeks. After she retired, their correspondence increased through myspace and a lunch ever so often.

It had taken him four months for her to decide to return to wrestling and sign with TNA. She had stayed at the Marriott for two weeks before she had agreed to accept his hospitality.

_So sad  
__You've got it all but still you long for more_

It had only been three months since she had become his house guest but it felt like an eternity, but not in a bad way. Him living alone in the large luxurious house was a mere vapor of a memory for him. He would survive when she moved on but that did not mean that he wouldn't grieve for the company she had platonically supplied.

She always talked about what she would do when the wrestling world no longer wanted her or she no longer wanted it. It scared the shit out of him that she always thought about when she would permanently leave their world. Not if but when. It was as if she were only biding her time until the perfect moment to abandon everyone including him.

_You cry  
__So desperate for your place among the stars_

Her self confidence and esteem were shot to hell when Adam dumped her and the WWE lost confidence in her abilities and fan power. She had forsaken anybody and everybody for both relationships but apparently neither Adam nor the WWE had cared to do the same.

She wanted to be a strong woman. She wanted to be successful in her own right without the shadow of the Hardy's or Edge behind or in front of her. She wanted to be an inspiration to someone. She wanted to save innocent animals. She wanted so much but she felt as if nothing she wanted had been accomplished.

_But why  
__You're searching for what you already are_

_You're beautiful  
__That's all that I can say_

She's a true role model for young girls and women alike. She was lethally attractive. Her brown eyes and coy smirk could melt any man's heart or good intentions.An inspiration to a new generation of female competitors. Furthermore, she had inspired people to rethink their views on animal care, population, and shelters. Many animals had been saved from being euthanized for no apparent reason because of her outspoken views and charity ADORE.

She's three-time Women's Champion. The first woman to wrestle within a cage. The first to be pedigreed by Triple H. The first woman to participate in a street fight. A true pioneer to women's wrestling and wrestling period. The first woman to win a championship (and one of the few wrestlers) during the main event of RAW. And soon to be the first NWA-TNA Women's Champion.

She had always been and even now was a beautiful person inside and out yet until recently she hadn't doubted it. She knew it. Where that confidence currently resided he didn't know nor apparently did she.

_Unforgettable  
__I'm caught in every way  
__Don't ever let the mirror tell you lies_

When she started considering what people thought and said about her tattoos, was when he started to truly worry about her. Her tattoos were the only thing she had not ever apologized for. She never considered to care about what people thought about them no matter whom that person was. Each tattoo had a meaning and a journey behind it and if she regretted them or apologized for them would mean that she regretted that journey she had taken.

She didn't regret anything that had ever happened to her. Sure she did not like a number of things that had or had not happened but if a moment in her life was changed then she would not have been the person she is today.

_Just look at your reflection through my eyes  
__You're beautiful_

What he had felt of her alabaster skin felt as wonderful as it looked. Her lips kissable not to say that he had ever had because he hadn't. He adored her curves and had jokingly admitted it a couple of months ago. Her thighs were heaven sent. Her abs amazing. Her feet long and adorable.

Her red hair fiery and wild like she had once been and would eventually be again. Sure she was short but not extremely; tall for a woman but not tall to man's standards. He loved how she had to look up at him when she was talking to him or worse yelling at him.

_Feeling you start to drift away from me_

She hadn't yelled at him once during her stay. She was timid and somewhat shy. It unsettled him how she acted around him. They had had many silent and awkward moments but he cherished every moment with her even those. She was almost herself around Gail, Jackie, and the Dudleys not quite but more herself than she was around him.

He had thought more than once that she felt uncomfortable around him because of his close friendships with both Matt and Adam or because he had known more what was transpiring in her life than Gail, Jackie, and the Dudleys.

It had to be that. He could not think of another reason because if she had a problem with him or something he had said she would call him on it. Right? He shook his head. No, at the present time she wouldn't call anyone on anything.

_Back to the empty place you used to be_

At one time she had not cared about what anyone thought. Truthfully, she didn't care now. However, that did not mean that she did not hear what was said or read what was wrote and not wonder if it were true or not.

In a matter of months, she had changed from strong, stubborn, and independent to an emotional wreck, uncertain, yielding, and dependent.

Adam should have never approached her as anything but a friend nevertheless dumped her after he had ripped her life apart. She was back at where she was when she and Matt had broken up. Back to where she was when Paul Levesque was stringing her, Chyna, and the McMahon Princess around in '99. She was lost and confused and it appeared she would stay that way. Nothing he had did ever altered her mood or outlook for a long period of time.

_How do I get to you_

Jason sighed in annoyance and shook his head as if trying to erase his feelings toward the fiery red head whom has been a close friend and confidante for almost a decade. The idea and dream of them together floated around his head ever so often while the what-if was omnipresent.

He still wondered how would he ever be able to call her his. Especially after she had been practically engaged to one best friend then involved in a sordid affair with another. No. He decided that he would eventually move on from her. Yet he had decided that years ago and his heart hadn't listened then and it had less of a chance to listen now.

He watched her take a wool cloth out of her bag and enter the shower area of the locker room. He groaned in frustration, stood up straight and walked away from his dressing room leaving his heart behind being thoroughly cleaned with a black bath sponge with French Vanilla body wash.

As he flopped down on a sofa in The Green Room far from his dressing room, he concluded that unrequited forbidden love was a son of a bitch's bastard.

* * *

A/N: Any and all feedback is much appreciated. 


End file.
